Life's Surprises
by Alphathewolf
Summary: A freshman boy is on a field trip to Britain. Suddenly his world turns upside down as a book in his world becomes the world he is living in. Adventure with this youth as he faces, Life's Surprises.
1. Prologue

Glancing at my watch I noticed it was only a half hour till we were to be in Kings Cross Station. We were catching a special steam excursion across Britain. I glanced up just in time to notice some idiot trying to make one of the Royal Guards blink.

Remember I said we? I was part of a freshmen field trip to London. It was one of our history teachers brilliant ideas that for our eighth grade year we would save up, get permission slips signed, passports, any shots, everything was to be done during our eighth grade year and then for the last week of August and first week of September we would go with our History teachers and another chaperone and explore another country. The United Kingdom to be exact.

The school's Board of Education had loved the idea so much they made it almost mandatory for the 8th grade class. That means 115 students, from the middle of no where West Virginia, had made the trip, by plane, to visit another country. Fish out of water isn't even close to comparing how far out this was for most of them. Most of my classmates hadn't even left the state let alone the country.

So far it had been quite hilarious watching some of these kids try to adapt to flying across the Atlantic Ocean and then survive in a world very much like their own and totally alien to them.

The teachers in charge of this whole trip were trying their best to look professional. Mr Richie wasn't winning that fight and Mrs. Brant was just as much at home here as she was everywhere else she had traveled.

I had smirked a little when they had started talking in hushed voices pointing at some of the students closer to the guards and started laughing.

Who am I? Well I'll let my name be a mystery just a little longer. I'm a 14 year old male with brown hair. Today I was wearing a shirt with the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad emblem on it. I kinda have a thing for trains. The shirt itself was a navy blue and the logo was in gold. For pants I stayed true to my heritage and wore blue jeans. Shoes were just some tennis shoes I picked out at the store. I never really paid attention to brands.

Turning my attention away from the kids and my inner monologue I glanced towards the road behind me. As if by magic the double-decker buses we had been waiting for arrived.

We had made plans with the touring company to lend us two, double-decker, buses. We were just using them as transport for around London, but it was an experience our school thought we should have. Actually I blame Mrs. Brant. She was so excited when she found out she talked for a half hour about how generous the company way being and then went off on the history of the buses themselves. And they say History is boring.

I rolled my eyes as I watched my friends, Chris, Cody, and Andrew, all step onto the bus laughing and joking. My friends, their a little crazy, maybe psychotic, but their okay guys, mostly.

Shaking my head I walked over to the bus walked and climbed up. For some reason my friends love teasing me about my fear of heights so obviously they went to the second floor. Sighing I sucked it up and followed after them.

As soon as the buses were loaded we headed into the heart of the city, towards Kings Cross Station. Glancing down from the window I looked at my camera hanging around my neck. Something my parents had thought of. My camera was almost filled from all the pictures and videos I had taken. Luckily I had the foresight to bring a second and third memory card in my bag, you know, just in case.

I smiled and nodded as Chris yammered on about his plans to join the Technical Students Associate and the Chess and Checkers club. I glanced to my right to see the city pass. As I went to go back to nodding at Chris something outside my window caught my eye.

I turned and tried to see what ever it was out of the corner of my eye but it was gone. Thinking back on it, I swear I thought I had seen something big and purple drive by on the right side of the road into oncoming traffic. Looking out the window now all I saw was London living it's every day life. No odd, fast moving, purple objects.

I smirked to myself and shook my head. Come to London and all I could think about was the Harry Potter books. Sighing I looked down at my watch. It was a nervous habit to check my watch over and over. Even if I knew the time I had to check it.

"Hey Chris, what is the date?" I asked just out of habit. "I'm pretty sure it's March the third." He replied. He turned and looked me in the eyes. A genuine smile flashed across his features. "Stop being so nervous Levi. We're on our way to Kings Cross Station. You wouldn't shut up about it for the last few months. This trip is all we could get out of you during lunch." I grinned and chuckled at that.

So see my name is Levi. Surprise! A common name that isn't special in anyway. How did my parents do it? They were bored and had to choose between this and Steven. I'm glad they chose this one.

"Thanks Chris. I just can't stop this feeling of pure excitement. This heavy feeling of magic in the air. Heck I swear the whole world feels different today." I chuckled at that. Chris and them were getting pretty tired of hearing me talk about magic and how technology is like magic.

I was going through a phase as everyone called it where I thought, maybe magic is real. Then I'd end up depressed when someone would prove me wrong.

Oh well I'd still have the Harry Potter books to read. Oh and fan fiction, can't forget fan fiction. Actually Harry Potter fan fiction was my favorite at the time. I loved reading those fan made stories where Harry became a werewolf or vampire and would have to adjust to a new life.

Actually I had just started finding that I preferred the stories that took normal Harry and put him in a new universe. It was such an old idea for fan structured stories but some authors had done it really well.

The worst ones to me were the " Introduce new character lamely and then have Mary Jane fall in love with core character." Luckily those usually had juvenile writing and I'd stop after a few paragraphs.

Though there was one I had read quite a bit of before become frustrated and ignoring it. Shaking my head I cleared my mind of stories. This was a trip to experience not to be found daydreaming on.

I smiled and turned away from Chris, looking back out my window into the city. Suddenly the light outside dimmed. My smile melted to one of confusion as quick moving thunder clouds moved over the city blocking out the sun. I felt a chill run down my spine as I watched the clouds gather and the lightning move between the clouds.

"Uh, hey Chris, is it a little cold in here to you?" I turned away from my window and looked at him. He looked at me curiously and then twisted his head as if thinking. "Now that you mention it... it is kinda colder in here then it was. Bus driver must of turned the air conditioner on." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking with Cody.

Nodding my head I mentally prepped myself just saying it was air conditioning, nothing was happening. Glancing back out the window I caught a face full of something black and floating. As I went for a double take it disappeared. This was starting to get really weird. As I continued looking outside the clouds seemed to dissipate and disperse. As if the glue holding them together had fallen apart.

Now I was curious as to what the hell was going on. It was then I realized the bus was slowing down next to a large building. I glanced up at the building I had Googled for months on end, Kings Cross Station. Excitement rushed back into me. It was as if my mind had been wiped as I forgot everything that had just happened.

As soon as the bus stopped I was up and slowly climbing down the steps and onto the pavement. I took a deep breath and mimicked the scene from "The Pacifier" where the girl kissed the ground. " I'll never leave you again. I'll never go so high into the air!" Cody and Andrew laughed as they stepped down behind me, Chris just raised an eyebrow.

As soon as the class had emptied from the bus Mr. Richie and Mrs. Brant decided to pass out the tickets. The idea was we could explore as much as we wanted but we had to be on the train at a specific time, and the teachers would contact the conductor to make sure everyone was on-board before the train left. Besides, the train was on track 8 and everyone would obviously go to either track 3 where they filmed the Harry Potter movies or track 9 where they had the prop trolley set up for photographs.

A smile tugged at my lips as I looked at Andrew and Cody. "Race you two too the trolley." I let out a chuckle and burst into a sprint. I wasn't even going to give them the chance to say no. Dashing across the brick plaza we ran into the building.

As soon as we were inside we slid across the tiled floor before regaining our composure. I could hear Andrew laughing as our chubby friend, Cody, tried to keep up. Football had helped Cody but he was still chubby and wasn't the best distance runner. I veered left upon entering the platforms heading for the track 9 platform.

Vaguely I heard Cody slow down and stop and Andrew catching up. As I neared the wall I tried my best to make a smooth turn right before speeding back up and dashing down the platform.

When is the worst time to run out of breath an energy? Right before you reach the destination and that is when it hit me. The adrenaline wore off and I was drained. I slowed from a dash to a jaunt.

Andrew over took me and jogged for a few feet before slowing down. We both just walked, catching our breath. Cody finally caught up, breathing hard, and totally winded.

It wasn't long before we were all chuckling and turning down a hallway leading to a separate building containing track 9 and up. We were taking deep breaths and laughing as we entered a wide area between the two buildings.

Andrew was the first to point out what we were looking for. The lone trolley, stuck halfway in a wall. A large sign that read " Platform 9 ¾" hung above it.

I slowly walked up to the trolley. Andrew turned and smiled at me. "We're off to Hogwarts! Yay!" He used his high pitched "Excited for Hogwarts voice." It was like he was mimicking a little kid and Dobby from the movies.

Cody and I chuckled. Andrew was the kid in the group who loved Harry Potter to an extreme. Actually he wanted to bring one of those candy wands to graduation since our cap and gowns would be black like Hogwarts robes. Heck him and I both would hum Hedwig's theme and then bust out laughing, shaking our heads.

I pulled out my camera as Andrew went to push on the cart. He turned to look at us as he leaned on the cart. "I'm off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'll be sorted into Gryffindor." I took the picture with his hand pretending to be holding a wand. "Okay the cowardly lion, my turn." Andrew pretended to pout as I poked fun at his chosen house and stalked off to where Cody was standing with his camera at the ready.

Before I went to grab onto the cart I glanced over at the hallway we had entered through. I smiled and waved Chris over. I turned back to Cody as he gave me a hurry up motion. Smiling I turned and grabbed the push bar with my hands. I shoved into it as if I was pushing the cart and smiled for the camera.

We all thought we knew what would happen. Like Andrew I'd pose, push on the cart, a picture for the memory books.

To bad we were wrong. The moment I pushed the cart I lost my balance as the cart actually moved forward into the wall. I watched as Cody's face went from amusement to pure horror and Chris looked deathly afraid. Andrew on the other hand reacted and lunged for me. His reaction was just too late.

It was like a scene out of the first Harry Potter book where they all just walked through what seemed like a solid wall. I felt myself fall through the wall with the trolley and I was holding on for dear life as I was sucked in to where ever I was going.

And they say magic isn't real.

**Author's Note**

******The first chapter was posted September 2nd, 2011, I was so excited about this new story and the ideas I had planned. Also at the time I was deeply entrenched in my Left 4 Dead fan fiction, "Changing World." **

**Since then I have learned a lot and I have only ever had one person review this story in any sort of way. Her recent review caused me to jump back and start rewriting and adding as well as removing.**

**This is the prologue to a much longer story that is actually the beginning of a Fan Fiction series spanning multiple universes. So while this first one might be set in the Harry Potter universe, the next could be set in something as different as the Narnia Universe or even Fallout universe. Each book will have an end for the story lines included but the next will build upon what you find before it.**

**Another new thing I am trying is writing a chapter ahead. When I published the prologue, chapter one was complete. My next goal was to complete chapter two before posting chapter one. As of right now chapter one is complete but I am going to be revising it and posting it next soon. After I complete two and start three I'll post two. The idea is remaining a step ahead of you, the readers, so that I can always answer your questions.**

**So with those out of the way, I'll let those of you who are reading after the finished product, or those reading along as I write, continue to the next chapter.**


	2. Loony Situation

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the property of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The rights and licenses of that book belong to JK Rawlings. This is a piece of fan made literature made to entertain readers and to not profit or plagiarize the book in any way shape or form.**_

The feeling of having my organs taken out one by one and then put back into my body is not one of comfort. The first thing I seen after the pain was over was almost impossible.

A sight so near impossibility that this had to be a dream. In front of me I saw it, I saw a scarlet locomotive, steam slowly escaping and encompassing it.

I spun around and did what any other sane person would do. I tried to go out the same way I came in. Did you know brick really hurts when you run into it face first.

If this was a dream it was the most realistic dream I've had in a long time. Slowly I turned around and faced the scarlet locomotive. Stared at it mostly.

That's how I got here, that is everything that has happened leading up to this moment. There were no drugs, no falling asleep, no hallucinations, this was real. I am looking at the famous "Hogwarts Castle" locomotive. The locomotive that pulls the Hogwarts Express. I am in a world of magic. Oh my god.

Yeah I'm not believing this but I'm so believing this. I'm... I'm actually going to go to Hogwarts. Happy dance in my mind. Oh yeah, Oh yeah, it's my birthday, it's my birthday. A grin spread across my face as I started to do a small dance next to the brick wall.

I slowly opened my eyes and emotions washed over me as I watched that locomotive sit there, steam escaping, engulfing itself. Wizards and witches were on the platform running to and fro. The whole experience was just to amazing too comprehend. It is like, to put it simply, magic.

I closed my eyelids. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I snapped my eyes open expecting it all to disappear. Relief and fear spread through me when it didn't. A quick pinch on the arm and no change.

Yup, no dream, no drugs, my mind is stable, I'm not going nuts... So does this mean dimension and timeline travel is possible? I mean I've hypothesized that every time you create a piece of fiction that you create an alternate reality in which the characters and world actually resides. It's like the theory that every action or major decision can change the future and causes a divergence in the timeline. I wonder what Chris would say at lunch now if he knew it was plausible and not me just rattling off the top of my head.

I totally just fanboyed out didn't I? I don't know if I should be proud or totally confused at my own thoughts. A sharp whistle and there's the platform. Right, timed schedule, train leaves at 11 AM on September the 1st every year. No time for me to go running away in my mind. Turning around I started looking for the cart I had brought with me. If anything I might as well push it somewhere.

My eyes widened in surprise. The cart, the trolley, it was filled. There was a maroon trunk with a deep, midnight blue, metal, ridges around it. Sitting on top that was a black duffel bag. You know, the kind they use in every spy movie. To top off the whole thing there was a card hanging off the push bar by a piece of string. The card had my name on it.

I started looking around trying to figure out if someone did this or if it all just appeared like magic. Not seeing anyone around I moved closer to the cart and picked up the card, untangling the string from around the push bar. The name on the parchment envelope read " Levi Chronos." I gulped and looked around. So there's the fear I should be feeling in this insane situation.

Turning the card over I was faced with a red, wax, seal. Imprinted in the wax was the famous logo and insignia of Hogwarts. The fear was quick to disappear as excitement and wonder took over. Carefully picking the wax, I lifted the seal, intact, to give access to the envelope's inside. Flipping up the parchment I reached in a grabbed the items inside.

Inside were a pair of parchment letters and a ticket for one trip from Kings Cross to Hogsmede. Unfolding the first parchment I was faced with an acceptance letter. Without hesitation I started reading.

"Dear Levi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. Due to your unique situation we will await word from you, after the Hogwarts Express has arrived. Enclosed is a ticket for the Hogwarts Express for September the 1st. The train leaves at 11 am. Do not be late.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGongall Deputy Headmistress"

I ruffled the papers and moved the letter to the back and pulled the list of items needed to the front. Before reading I pulled the ticket out of the papers and placed it in my pocket. Don't want to loose my only way to Hogwarts.

Looking up I glanced around the platform I found a wrought iron arch spanning the platform behind me. It seemed to be just a few yards away from where I initially appeared. I cocked my head at the odd area, trying to figure out what was so special about it.

It was when a kid with messy black hair fell through that I realized what it was. The wizarding world's side of the Platform 9 ¾'s entrance. Soon after the teenager fell through a woman with blazing red hair and a black dog walked through. Shortly after them came an older woman.

The teenager was staring at the steam locomotive to my right with an expression of pure pleasure and happiness. The red haired women walked up next to the teen and glanced back at the entrance where they came from. She seemed to talk to the older woman with her. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

I raised my eyebrows at this crew and shook my head. I turned my attention back to focusing on the requirements needed.

A grand list indeed, but did I have it all? Glancing back at the trunk and duffel bag I let out a sigh. I'd just have to find out when I arrived at Hogwarts.

Sighing I folded the papers back up and stuck them back in the envelope. Pulling the zipper back on the duffel bag I pushed the letter in and closed it without taking a peak inside. I'd do that in my own spare time.

Looking back up I realized that more people had joined the messy haired teenager, the red headed woman, and the older woman. A man wearing a porters cap, a tall, thin man with light red hair, a female teenager with bushy brown hair, and a teenage boy with red hair as well.

As they were unloading the luggage carts two identical red heads, a girl that must be the youngest in this family of red heads, and a thin man with dark brown hair and a small, almost handle bar like, mustache walked out of the entrance.

I vaguely felt like I should know this group of people. That, this should of told me something I needed to know but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It had been years since I read the whole Harry Potter series and who was to say this wasn't after "The Deathly Hallows" books.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. I'd find out on the train who these teens were. Stepping around to the rear of my luggage cart I grabbed the push handle and started walking away.

As I was midway down the train, a warning whistle sounded. People started rushing too and fro. I grabbed the duffel bag off the cart and threw it over my shoulder. Then leaning down I picked up the trunk and set it down on the platform. Grabbing the handle I lifted the trunk and pulled it behind me onto the train. As soon as the trunk made contact the train started moving. Close call eh?

I watched from the safety of the door as the platform started speeding by. Families, friends, that black dog, and then it was London that was now outside. A rail yard which we slipped through without notice, diverging from the main railway, passing houses and trees.

Coming to realize some time had passed I grabbed my trunk and started walking into the car. Turning right I started looking for an open compartment. It was the last carriage when I came across a boy pulling his trunk and holding his toad. I looked up at him and smiled. He had a round shy face.

I excused myself and started to walk past him. It was when I walked passed that I realized he was standing at the last compartment and that any farther I'd be on the tracks behind us. Sighing I turned around and started walking back to the boy.

As I stepped up behind him I noticed the black haired boy and the youngest red head standing there talking to the shy boy. The red head glanced around their rounder friend. "What are you talking about? There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here." The boy in front of me mumbled about not wanting to disturb anyone. The redhead laughed at that. " Don't be silly, she's all right."

To end all further discussion the redhead slid open the door and pulled her trunk in behind her. The kid with the black hair and the shy one followed in after her. I looked at my options, either check the whole train again or just sit down with this group of strangers and Luna Lovegood.

I smiled at that, Luna was one of my favorite characters from the books. She was always so vague and out there but so kind and loyal. I vaguely heard the redhead ask if she could take the seats after a few seconds of silence the red head said thanks. Meaning Luna had allowed them to stay.

Grabbing onto a bit of that Gryffindor courage I'd need I stepped up and knocked on the wood next to the door. Everyone looked up at me. I gave them a nervous smile. "This is the last compartment that has any room. Do you mind if I sit next to you miss?" Luna stared at me for a few seconds I felt those eyes seemingly piercing through every secret I had.

As soon as she found what she was looking for she gave nod of acceptance. Smiling I nodded back and stepped into the compartment. Turning around I grabbed my trunk and using what bit of muscle I had I forced it up and into the luggage rack above Luna.

Smiling I took a seat next to Luna. She smiled back and turned back to her magazine,_ The Quibbler. _Luna glanced over her upside down magazine and started to stare at black haired boy. The redhead on the boys right brightly looked over at Luna. "Had a good summer, Luna?"Luna dreamily replied to the question while looking at black haired boy.

I felt a bit uneasy by how much she was staring at that boy. "Yes, yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," This caught my attention. My eyes swiveled from Luna to the boy she identified as Harry. Harry seemed a bit amused. " I know I am," was the best reply she got. I just rolled my eyes at that. Of all this he could of said, all the humorous lines, and he says " I know I am." Such an amateur.

The shy boy on Harry's left chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Luna turn to look at him. "And I don't know who you are." I bit my lip and looked to my right at the wooden door frame. It was oh so interesting. The boy hurriedly replied. "I'm nobody." The red head spoke up quickly and sharply. " No you're not. Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

Turning my head I glanced back at everyone in the room. Luna was quick to quote her houses slogan. "_Wit beyong measure is man's greatest treasure._" I gave a small chuckle at her sing song voice. The redhead, who must be Ginny was trying to suppress her giggle and Harry and Neville just looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

Slowly Harry and Neville turned to me. Harry was the first to ask catching me off guard. I actually expected Ginny or Neville to ask. " So who are you?" I felt my blood pressure rise as a blush started to appear. I wasn't used to someone so famous talking to me, even if he was a fictional character from a book.

" Oh, uhm, I'm Levi. Nice to meet you all." Harry and Neville seemed to raise their eyebrows at that. Ginny just looked on curiously. Neville was the second to speak up. "Where are you from? You're accent isn't from around here." I blushed really hard and looked at the door.

Maybe sitting in a room filled with some of my favorite fictional characters wasn't a good idea. "Um... America, small little state named West Virginia. I, uh, got transferred to Hogwarts, I'll be in fifth year, I think." I let the information sink in.

Before anyone could comment on that or ask anymore questions Neville turned to Harry. "Guess what I got for my birthday?" I snickered as Harry jokingly replied " Another Remembrall?" Neville's first is what made him the star seeker for Gryffindor.

Neville scrunched up his face at the mention of his first. "No, I could do with one though, I lost the old one ages ago... No, look at this..." Rising up I tried to look into Neville's schoolbag as he started digging around for something. Finally he pulled out a small grey cactus that looked to be covered in boils instead of spines.

Not being too interested in the weird plant, I excused myself and walked into the hall. If there was any time to check out the contents of the duffel bag in secret it'd be now while Neville was on a herbology kick. I vaguely heard Neville talking about the plant as I opened up the duffel bag and started looking through it.

First thing I found was a wand that immediately hummed when I picked it up. A small voice in the back of mind reminded me of what Olivander had told Harry in the first book, and then repeated again in the final. "The wand chooses the wizard" so how could this wand choose me if I didn't exist in this world till nearly a half hour ago? Shrugging I stuffed the wand into my pocket. I'd have to riddle myself that later.

I found a purse with coins in it, most likely Knuts and stuff. I'd have to get someone to teach me the values of each later. I also found a pocket watch, a windup one at that. It was already ticking so I gave it a few turns to make sure it would still work.

After hooking the chain to my belt and putting the watch in my pocket I went back to looking through the bag. I pulled out a small note book. Opening it I found the pages empty. I smiled at bit at this tiny bit of muggle technology. It was something I always used back home. Always had notes to take about something.

"Oh... hello, Harry." I glanced up from my bag in time to see the inside of the compartment was covered in some weird green goo and Miss Chang was standing in the doorway. I vaguely heard Harry make a lame hi back. A light clicked on in the back of my mind. If Harry and Cho are this awkward together that means this is before the Order of the Phoenix, but how far before?

She had already left when I came out of my thoughts. I slowly stepped into the compartment and vaguely heard Neville say sorry. I felt like my head was being held underwater as my mind raced about for any clue as to when this was exactly, to how long before everything hit the fan? Packed train, nobody brooding about on the platforms, black dog...

I felt it click. This wasn't before the Order of the Phoenix, that's when this is. I vaguely felt my head start hurting as everything that happened during this year rushed into my mind. Pulling out the notebook and a pen I started writing.

If I was going to be here I needed a list of everything that would happen, has happened, and might happen and possibilities on stuff to change or leave. I dug deep into my mind and time passed. Not twenty minutes later the trolley came by and everyone, but me, bought something to snack on. I waved it off, claiming to not be hungry.

Half an hour later two new people joined us. I instantly recognized Hermione now that I knew who Harry was and assumed the other to be Ron. I had smiled and introduced myself and went back to writing in my note book. I had just finished the list of events that would happen and started on a list of what I could change. I also started a list on another page of characters from the book I met, and had yet to personally meet. Gotta keep record so I can brag to my friends back home.

Vaguely I heard Hermione and Ron talking about being prefects. I snorted a little when Luna dreamily stated that Harry had went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil. The memories of watching Harry at the Yule Ball in the "Goblet of Fire" movie flashed before my eyes.

How bored and upset the twins looked just sitting there with Ron and Harry. I turned back to my notebook and started writing down a list of people I wanted to make mad. Ron mentioned my number one, Malfoy. He might be a prefect, he might end up turning to the good side, but till then I just wanna make the bloody bugger angry as can be.

I tuned Luna out when she bust out laughing at something Ron said. I focused on one of my more important questions, shall I save Sirius or let his fate come to pass? Harry's life is quite terrible as if but what are the repercussions of saving his life? I glanced up from where I had wrote " save SB life?" in my notebook. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Luna take back back her issue of _"The Quibbler"_ and turned it upside down again.

The compartment door slid open on my right. Without much thinking I shoved and closed the door. " Sorry we're full." My voice was a monotone and not caring but then again I had a lot on my mind. It was when I heard and indigent cry and some muffled laughter that I decided to focus on what I had done and who might be in the hallway. Looking right and up I raised an eyebrow. Time for Malfoy already?

As soon as Malfoy was sure he had my attention he thrust the door open again, harsher but not as hard as he probably could have. " You've got some nerve. Do you know who I am?" I looked him up and down for a second. " Either you're the human incarceration of a ferret, or your Draco Malfoy. Either or, I don't care. Name's Levi Chronos, remember it because your year, while being a prefect, is about to become a nightmare. Maybe you'll join the light side sooner!" I smiled and stood up getting up into his face.

I grabbed the door with my right hand. "Now, ta ta or I'll have these two give you detention for verbal abuse to a foreign exchange student." I slammed the door shut in his face. As soon as it was shut I pulled out my wand and performed the only locking spell I knew, "_Defigo._"

I vaguely remembered Malfoy pounding on the door and trying to unlock it. I kept my wand in my lap as I sat back down. I vaguely noticed Malfoy try two more times before stomping away. Ron turned and looked at me, I already knew I'd scored positive points with him.

" Bloody hell mate, that was brilliant!" I glanced up from my notebook as if I didn't have a care in the world. "Oh just wait, I'm already thinking of some pranks to pull on him." Actually I didn't have a single one but it sounded impressive and like something I wanted to be known for. If anything I was going to give the twins a run for their money this year.

I glanced down at my notebook and read where I'd left off. "save SB life?" If I did, it meant changing the story and we have no idea how I'm effecting it, if I am at all. Then again since I am here I've already messed it up so why not go all the way and use my knowledge to my advantage.

Looking up from my notebook I gazed into Harry's eyes. He seemed to be smiling for some reason. My lips twitched into a small smile at that. His life was filled with pain and misery till Hogwarts, and now the closest thing to family, other than the Weasleys, was gonna die. A godfather he'd have just met taken away from him. A bloody tragedy.

Maybe saving his godfathers life will help him become stronger for what the world is about to become. I glanced past all of them out the window and watched a few raindrops splash against the window. The weather seemed very odd the farther north we got. Almost like before a thunderstorm back home. I tuned out the rest of the kids in the car and leaned against the wall closest to the hall. Without anyone noticing I covered my arms and decided to take a nap.

After an hour or two of peaceful blackness I was shaken awake. Yawning I opened my eyes and blinked. Yup, no dream, I'm still here. Luna had woken me, I smiled at her. A gracious smile at that and she seemed to understand and return it. A bit dreamily but it was still there. I glanced around and noticed everyone was getting out their robes out of their trunks.

Letting out one last yawn I stood up and reached into the trunk I'd found on my cart. As if by magic the robe seemed to be the only thing on top. Grabbing it and pulling it out I looked on in astonishment at the black robe. I glanced around to see how you put it on. It's not exactly like J.K. Rowling ever decided to describe such a thing.

As I watched Harry put his on I realized why. It was like putting on a coat. Blushing I put mine on and instantly felt the change. The material was thick and heavy but felt smooth and nice on the skin. A smooth jolt was felt throughout the train. I glanced out and deduced the engineer was slowing the train down. It also helps that it looked like we were slowing down. There was a loud hustle and bustle in the hallways after that.

I glanced around and grabbed my duffel bag. Firmly placing the strap over my head. Glancing up I grabbed my trunk and slowly lowered it. Who knew what kind of stuff was in there. I nodded as Harry and Luna passed me, heading out into the corridor. Glancing around the compartment I realized I was the last one out. Sighing I looked around in case I forgot something.

Having judged that nothing was forgotten I exited into the less crowded corridor. A great way to get off the train but poorly to get onto, say the horseless carriages which were quickly filling up.

Exiting on to the platform the cold sting of the night washed over me fully. The smell of pine needles and bark entered my nostrils. I smiled at the pleasant smell and took off towards where most of the upper years were going. No way was I going to be the only fifth year in those row boats.

Exiting what was left of the crowd I noticed Luna standing next to Harry and Ron next to a carriage. Harry was waving at the empty air. Ah yes, crazy Harry talking about invisible horses. I quickly walked over to them and got my trunk where it was supposed to be. Harry suddenly seemed dejected and Ron was looking a tad alarmed. Time to interrupt another moment.

"Come on Luna. Ron, forget about it you'll understand later. Harry, I believe you now get in here." I swear I heard an indignant cry but I didn't care. Ron shook his head and climbed up into the carriage behind me. I turned and looked at Luna and Harry.

Luna smiled dreamily and turned to a shocked Harry. "It's all right, you're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." Harry turned to Luna desperately. "You can see them?" he asked. " Oh yes, I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

I snickered at Harry's expression as soon as she turned around. If I didn't know better I'd swear he wasn't comforted by her words. Soon we were all in the carriage sitting down. Ron,Ginny, and Harry across from Hermione, Luna, and I. As we sat there and waited for the carriage to movie I noticed Harry look over at me. I knew he was probably wondering why I believe him and if I could see them too. I knew for a fact I couldn't but I doubted seeing them would be an issue after the end of this year.

With those thoughts rattling around in my head I finally let it all sink in. I had made too many decisions that already changed the course of things. The story was no longer on track and I was now the main pivotal point. Great, just what I wanted, to be used, abused, and the ability to change the world as we know it. Oh well, at least I'm going to Hogwarts.

**Author Note**

**This chapter was a nice little warm up and reminder for me. I chose the book and time period and quickly helped get you into JK's world and throw in my own characters thoughts, opinions, and showed off his Gryffindor courage by charging head first into this new world. He could freak out for a few chapters but In reality if you were having a dream about going to Hogwarts, you would probably freak out for a few and then just jump in head first and try to get as much accomplished in that dream as possible.**

**This is not a dream by the way, I was just using that as a way to explain why the character isn't freaking out.**

**The next chapter is loaded with Slytherin undertones as the main character quickly decided to do a personal commentary on Umbridge's long winded speech.**

**Also for those keeping track, this chapter can be compared right along with Chapter 11 of the Order of the Phoenix. I'll be starting off with keeping a few things in line with the book but after a chapter or two we will start to diverge greatly.**

**Also I'd like to post that there is no timeline for when I'll be posting chapters but I'll be trying to post at least one fourth of the chapters before 2013. Considering the fact I am aiming for around 20- 25 chapters that means I hope to at least have up to chapter five, if not higher by the end of December 2012.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
